The Challenger
by LuigiMarioChessQueentoE3
Summary: Adam is close to getting Echo to like him; however, a new young teacher might ruin his plans. And why does Adam seem to know him? Can Adam romance Echo before this new teacher does? And what is the big secret this teacher is hiding? AU, technically. First story. I really hope to impress you guys though. T for language to come.
1. On the Way There

**The Challenger**

* * *

It's my first story! I'm so excited to write this for you! This is an Adam/Echo (Acho/Edam) story, so I'm sorry to all you Adam/Derby lovers, but this story is not for you. Otherwise, onward! Oh, and the disclaimer, right.

* * *

I am a 14 year old young man (because boy sounds too immature) living in the U.S. without cable or satellite or cable. Do you really think that I could really own Mr. Young?

* * *

P.S. I have only seen the first season of Mr. Young. It was the only one on Netflix, OK? Like I said, I live in the _**U.S. **_with _**no cable or satellite.**_ The episodes are not anywhere else online in good quality.

* * *

**Summary:** Adam is close to getting Echo to like him; however, a new young teacher might ruin his plans. And why does Adam seem to know him? Can Adam romance Echo before this new teacher does? And what is the big secret this teacher is hiding?

* * *

**Chapter 1:** On the Way

_**POV: Unknown (3**__**rd**__** Person Omniscient)**_

It is Wednesday, September 5th, 2012 at 5:30AM in the Youngs' house. An alarm goes off waking up 15 year old Adam Young. He yawns before getting out of bed and smiles. Why did he smile? I mean, in the name of all that is holy, it is 5:30 in the morning! Well, he's excited because it is the first day of school and the official start of his second year teaching. "This year, I have everything in order," he says to no one in particular. Principal Tater somewhat likes him, his students finally started listening and retaining information (at the end of the year), and Echo seems closer than ever before. He starts to think about everything being perfect this year.

He goes into the bathroom and takes a warm shower. The whole entire time thinking about how the day will go, how the students will behave, et cetera, et cetera. However, as he leaves the shower, he realizes that he forgot to bring his towel. "Why did I keep my clothes on to go take a shower?" he asks himself. He awkwardly grabs his pajama bottoms and wraps them around his waist and bolts to his room. So glad that no one is awake, he quietly closes the door, thinking about how absurd it was to bolt to his room when no one is up and could have seen him. He dries off and pulls on his boxer briefs before pulling out his already ironed and prepped outfit. By 6:15, he finishes getting dressed and is ready to leave.

Today (because he is in such a good mood), he decides not to wait for Ivy and instead, walk to school. The school is only a half-mile away, and he estimates he should get there around 6:40. He grabs his briefcase and starts to go, but realizes that he should let his mom and Ivy know he left early. He takes a Post-It note and quickly scrawls a note out along the lines of "Went to school early, don't wait up, and I love you. Adam". He leaves it on his door, figuring that Ivy would see it, and with her big mouth, tell his mom.

He grabs his keys, unlocks the door, walks out, and locks the door again. On the walk, he starts to think about how to approach the first day. He starts thinking about delaying the lessons until day two, before realizing that he already had a syllabus prepared for day one. He begins to deviate his thinking into the topic of students and friends. "The only bad thing," he thought, "is that I'll have new students, which means less time with Echo. I wonder if I even have the same lunch, or the same breaks."

Before he can finish freaking out about less time with Echo, a car drives past him, pulling his thoughts with it. He looked in the passenger's seat. "Is that…? No way, I'm just imagining," he thought, "He couldn't have moved here." Before he could think anything else, the car stopped, backed up a little, and the passenger door opened. A 14 year old boy with dark caramel skin and untamable jet black hair (like a mini Afro) got out and turned around.

"Adam?" the boy asked.

"Wade?"

**TBC**

* * *

So, what did you think? If you liked it, comment and tell me. And if you have any suggestions as to changes I should make and things I should consider doing, put them down there too.


	2. Wade in the City

**The Challenger**

* * *

And I'm back! Did you miss me? Oh, I thought we were friends! I'm just kidding! If you guys responded, that would just be weird *looks away awkwardly*. So, anyway, I'm glad that people actually looked at this story and gave it a chance and you will be seeing all the other characters soon enough, but this is the exposition, or in layman's terms, the introductory part of the story. You know, where I set the stage. This is where you meet the OC and learn a little bit about him before the story progresses. After this we'll learn the conflict, before reaching the climax, and finally reach the denouement, or the resolution. I just wanted to show off my story skills to prove that though this is my first story on FanFiction, I am not a noob (n00b) at writing stories. Now that that's out of the way…

* * *

**Previously:**

Before he can finish freaking out about less time with Echo, a car drives past him, pulling his thoughts with it. He looked in the passenger's seat. "Is that…? No way, I'm just imagining," he thought, "He couldn't have moved here." Before he could think anything else, the car stopped, backed up a little, and the passenger door opened. A 14 year old boy got out and turned around.

"Adam?" the boy asked.

"Wade?"

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Wade in the City

_**POV**__**: **__**Unknown**__** (3**__**rd**__** Person Omniscient)**_

"Oh my gosh, it is really you!" Adam said.

"Well, of course it's me," Wade replied. "Come here!"

Adam came closer and Wade pulled him into a big hug.

"Whoa! You're crushing me, Wade," Adam gasped out.

"Sorry," Wade said and let Adam go. "It isn't often that you run into your old roommate from college!"

"You can say that again," Adam said, a little shocked.

"Well, how have you been?" Wade asked, curiosity taking over.

"I've been great! How about you? What happened to that NASA job?"

"Well, they treated me like crap. I was their coffee fetcher. They couldn't even get the monkey to behave in the office."

"When did you quit?"

"In February, why?"

"I took a job there right after that, you must have just quit."

"Well, what were you doing before that?"

"I was teaching. Well, I still am. See, I quit because I had a prank pulled on me. It's a long story. Anyway, my friends came to NASA headquarters, I accidently launched a shuttle with me and my friends inside, I landed us, and I quit the job at NASA and came back to my school. I teach at Finnegan High."

"No way! I am starting there as a geometry teacher this year! That's why I moved here! We're going to be working together!"

"I cannot believe this!"

"Hey, I'm headed there right now. My mom is driving me. You need a ride?"

"No, it's okay. I'm walking."

"You know what, I'll walk with you. Hold on."

Wade ran up to the car and said a couple things to his mother before she nodded, gave Wade a hug and kiss, waved at Adam, and drove away.

Wade decided to continue the conversation by asking, "So, what's the story behind you quitting? And why did you go back to teaching?"

Adam shook his head at his friend before saying, "One question at a time! You may be a genius, but sometimes you act so immature."

"Look who's talking, Mr. I-Quit-After-A-Prank!"

"Hey, you don't know the story."

"Then, inform me."

So Adam did, and by the time he finished, he and Wade had reached Finnegan. They arrived at exactly 6:53AM.

"Oh, crap! I wanted to be early!" Adam exclaimed.

"Aren't we early right now?" Wade questioned.

"I mean _really _early," Adam replied.

Wade just rolled his eyes as they both entered the double doors to the school. Just as Wade and Adam walked in, they ran into Principal Tater.

"Oh, Mr. Young, thank God you're here! Did you get my message this morning?" he questioned anxiously.

Adam started freaking out, before finally asking, "No, I haven't. Why, what's happened?"

"Somehow, we messed up when assigning teachers to their classes, and we accidently gave you Environmental Science (typical sophomore science), instead of Earth Science (typical freshman science)! We also hired a new Geometry (typical sophomore math) teacher, who was supposed to be the Algebra I (typical freshman math) teacher, but we messed that up too, and I'm just waiting for him right now!" he breathed out in one breath, before turning towards Wade, taking a couple deep breaths, and after a minute, finally said, "Hello, you must be a new student here. I'm your principal, Mr. Tater. And who must you be?"

Wade sighed before saying, "My name is Dr. Wade Watson, and I am your new Geometry teacher."

"I need to stop doing this," Tater muttered before sighing and saying, "Okay, well, Mr. Young, you know where your room is, and Mr. Watson's room is right next to yours, you know, after the lockers. Can you please show him the way?"

"Of course, Mr. Tater. Wade, right this way."

So, as Wade followed him, they caught up a little bit.

"So, how was it?" Adam asked.

"How was what?" Wade retorted, a little puzzled.

"You know, graduating at 12?"

"Well, it was just like graduating. You know, boring. You just grab your degree, but it was a little weird being the only one who needed to have a gown specially made for them."

Adam just laughed. "That's the only thing that struck you?"

"No, but that's the only one that struck a major chord."

"You are so weird. You know that right?"

"Yeah, but that's why we're friends."

"Indeed it is. Well, your classroom is that one right there."

"Okay, thank you, Adam. Good luck."

"Why would I need luck?" Adam said a little cockily.

"Because I know that you made plans the whole summer for how the first day will go, including the syllabus!" Wade observed.

"How do you know that?" Adam said a little shocked.

"Great minds think alike," Wade said like it was obvious.

"How so?" Adam enquired.

Wade just opened his briefcase, before showing Adam his syllabus, that just happened to be neatly written, and lesson plans. He, then, spoke to Adam, telling him, "Because I have a great mind and so do you. The only problem is that your luck sucks!"

"There is no such thing as luck," Adam sighed out.

Wade sighed in reply. "You keep telling yourself that, Adam. As Seneca the Younger said, 'Luck is what happens when preparation meets opportunity.' I wrote a syllabus, and lesson plans for Algebra I and Geometry!"

"No, you're just anal. Doesn't that quote mean there is no such thing as luck?"

Wade chuckled. "Adam, you are looking at the quote the wrong way. It means you either never prepare, or you don't take or get the opportunity to do something."

"Well, I'll try to think about that."

"For your sake, please do."

"Thanks, Mr. Owl."

"Shut up, stupid!"

"Oh, I'm so hurt!" Adam feigned being upset.

"Shut up, you know what I mean!"

"Just get to your class!"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Young, sir!"

Wade and Adam walked off to their respective classrooms. Wade chuckled to himself in his classroom. "Great, I'm younger than my students again!" He sat down. "Anyway, Adam better understand things soon, or he'll never get Echo," he said to himself.

In Adam's classroom, he remembered he wasn't entirely prepared. Sure he knew what the class was about, but he wasn't prepared for his classes. He decided for the next 3 days, he would have to stall classes and work on lesson plans in the afternoon.

"And everything was so great before!" Adam whisper-yelled.

He sat in his room, drafting lesson plans, using the state mandatory lesson plan as a guide. He also used the teacher's edition Environmental Science textbook on his desk. "I can't wait until Derby gets here, so I can tell him about this!"

**TBC**

* * *

So 1,679 words, huh. I'm impressed with myself! Anyway, to those of you that think I need to go in depth with Adam's walking conversation with Wade, you can fill in the blanks by describing Mr. Space. He did little introductions for each person and continued the story. That should help give you an idea of the conversation. Anyway, this story's characters might seem OOC mainly because this story is technically AU. The reason I consider this story AU is because if I am introducing a character (or characters) to the story that did not exist in the universe before, it is, technically, an alternate universe in which this person exists. And lastly, some of you might ask me or wonder about Adam's feelings towards Echo, and if he told Wade about them, and the answer is yes, the feelings exist (as that is the pairing for this story), and no, he has not told Wade how he feels about Echo (other than saying she is pretty or something along the lines of such). That answers the questions for every "gap" there could be that I can fill without giving any plot points away. Wǒ ài nǐmen! (I love you all in Mandarin Chinese), and I hope you enjoy!

P.S. (Post-script): I am planning on writing 2 chapters per week. However, that is not a promise! I just need ideas and inspiration. And that is where you guys come in! I want likes and shares and favorites! I don't need them, however. If I have a good idea week or a surplus of chapters written, I will start to post more. However, if that does not occur, expect regular Sunday chapters every week. There is, however one instance other than the aforementioned ones where I will post multiple chapters in a week. The only instance that this will occur is if I miss my Sunday deadline. I will post another chapter as an empathetic gesture. So I hope y'all understand now! Thank you and wǒ ài nǐmen!


	3. Let's Meet the Raggedy Doctor!

**The Challenger**

* * *

Guess who's back. Back again! Wade is back, tell your friends! Hello! It has been another week and I have been busy editing and revising chapters. I want you guys to know that if I can come up with enough ideas and I have enough inspiration *wink wink*, I will start putting out two chapters per week. But that is not a promise! If you want all the info, read the post-script of last chapter (at the way bottom). So, anyway, now that that is out of the way, on with the story! Oh, and if you get the chapter name, I love you even more! Tell me where it's from in a PM to win a sneak peek at the next chapter! I know! It's an exciting prize, right?! Yep! Have fun. Prize is only available to the first person. Good luck, treasure hunters!

* * *

P.S. This chapter is only up today and not tomorrow because tomorrow is St. Patrick's Day, and I am celebrating! I mean, duh, I'm Irish! And German. And Black. Oh, never mind; just know this is going up today _instead of_ tomorrow, not an early chapter. So, technically, this is Sunday's chapter. Anyway, I love you guys! Wǒ ài nǐmen!

* * *

I have to do this again! You know what! I will make this disclaimer extend for the rest of the story! I get so sick of the freaking things! Anyway, I _**DO **_own my O.C.'s and my plot, however, I do not own Mr. Young or any actor on said show. Though, I wish I had…

* * *

**Previously:**

Wade and Adam walked off to their respective classrooms. Wade chuckled to himself in his classroom. "Great, I'm younger than my students again!" He sat down. "Anyway, Adam better understand things soon, or he'll never get Echo," he said to himself.

In Adam's classroom, he remembered he wasn't entirely prepared. Sure he knew what the class was about, but he wasn't prepared for his classes. He decided for the next 3 days, he would have to stall classes and work on lesson plans in the afternoon.

"And everything was so great before!" Adam whisper-yelled.

He sat in his room, drafting lesson plans, using the state mandatory lesson plan as a guide. He also used the teacher's edition Environmental Science textbook on his desk. "I can't wait until Derby gets here, so I can tell him about this!"

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Let's Go Meet the Raggedy Doctor

**POV: Unknown (3****rd**** Person Omniscient)**

At 7AM exactly, Derby entered Finnegan High nonchalantly. He walked past Principal Tater without a word and walked straight to his best friend's homeroom.

"Hey, Adam!" Derby chirped.

"Oh, what's up, Derbs?" Adam said, without even looking up from his newly drafted syllabus.

"Nothing much, what are you doing?" Derby questioned, a hint of childish inquisitiveness peaking in him as he circled Adam to read the latter's notes.

Adam swatted him away before saying, "I'm fixing another one of Tater's mistakes!"

"What did he do now?"

"He made me into the Environmental Science Teacher! I was supposed to be teaching what I taught you guys last year, but instead he moved me up at the last minute!"

"That's good news, right? I mean you'll be teaching me and _Echo_ again," Derby said, saying Echo in a singsong voice.

"Yeah, but I have no plans!" Adam screamed, before covering his mouth.

"Yes!" Derby shouted, "No work!"

"I'll be able to write my plans by next week. Don't get too excited!"

"Awwwwww, Adam! Please make it for the first two weeks!"

"No, I need to make plans for classes. I am a teacher, I get paid to teach, not stand around and let you guys talk."

"Really, I thought that was exactly what you get paid for," Derby said seriously, "That's what Mr. Strawperson does!"

"Derby, you are so thick!"

"Yeah, did you just figure that out?!" Echo said, coming through Adam's door.

"Oh, Echo, you scared me a little." Adam said, before realizing what he said and spoke again. "But not too much! I mean I don't get scared at every little thing!" He blurted, and scratched his head, feeling a little embarrassed afterwards.

"It's okay, I got what you meant," Echo responded.

"Good!" Adam said, a little suddenly.

"Why do I feel like a third tire?" Derby asked.

"Derby," Echo said, starting slowly, "The phrase is 'feeling like a third wheel' and I don't know, I don't think any of us here can explain anything about you."

"Oh, true. Anyway, I'll just go now. Leaving you two. Alone. With each other…" He muttered before finally leaving.

"I thought he would never leave," Adam sighed out.

"Why would you want him to leave? Isn't he your friend?" Echo queried him.

"Just because I want to hang out with you…Gene. Yeah, Eugene, that's who I want to hang out with. Eugene," Adam uttered.

"Okay…" Echo said.

"Anyway, how was your summer?" Adam questioned.

"Fun, going on vacation and visiting family, but the best part was coming back!" Echo exclaimed.

"And why was coming back the best part?"

Echo rolled her eyes. "I was the best part because I got to come back to the most awesome town and hang out with the most awesome people for my last two weeks!" She said, like it was the most obvious thing on Earth.

"And who would those people be?" Adam grilled.

"Well, Derby, and Slab, and You…Gene. Yeah, Eugene. He's pretty cool, that Eugene," Echo said, stuttering in the middle.

"So, anyway, did you know there's a new teacher?" Echo asked.

"Yes, and I know him. His name is Wade Watson. He was my roommate from college. He was 12 and I was 13. He graduated at 12 while I graduated at 14. I missed him when he graduated and I never got his cell number or anything, but I guess this is a sign that I'm getting a second chance at things."

And as Adam spoke, he talked with a wistful look in his eyes and his tone of voice was hopeful, as if he was wishing he could fix something, or find the courage to do something.

Adam cleared his throat after a minute before speaking again, "Well, anyway, would you like to meet Wade?"

"Sure, Adam," she said quite simply.

They both got up from sitting and walked down the hall, just a tiny bit before arriving at Wade's room. What they saw inside shocked them. There, standing in the room, was Derby with a confused look on his face, Slab giving Wade an angry glare with what looked like swelling in his left cheek, and Wade looking like he was ready to kill. His clothes were ruffled up and messed with, giving him a raggedy look, and there were papers all over the room.

Adam stood there for a minute before he broke his silence with… laughter! Loud, deep, joyous laughter. "Wade, why are there papers everywhere?" Adam asked, though he thought he knew the answer considering who was in the room.

"Well, what had happened was…"

_After Wade went into his room…_

"Anyway, let's prepare for the day," Wade said to himself.

Now, for most of Wade's life, people have told him that he had absolutely great luck, but for the first time in a couple years, Wade's luck bottomed out. "How did that happen?" you might ask. Well, his bad luck came in a corporeal body known as Derby. Now, Wade did not know exactly who Derby was (though he had heard about him from Adam), so he did not know how careful he had to be around him.

"Now, I think lesson 1 will be all about…" Wade started to say before he heard a loud pounding on his door. "I really wonder who this could be," Wade muttered.

He walked up to the door and opened it. And before he could say, "What are you doing here?" in comes Derby bolting in followed closely by Slab. Derby started running around the desks screaming "DON'T KILL MEEEE!" at Slab, who is just following him right around the desks with a harsh glare stuck on his face.

As Derby runs by Wade's desk, he knocks down Wade's briefcase. The briefcase was open and as Derby hits the briefcase, he causes the papers to form 'paper clouds' that drop 'paper rain' with blues, and pinks, and yellows, and reds. Slab, in the middle of this paper display, gets confused and mistakes Wade for Derby and starts chasing him. He catches Wade and starts to hit him, which is a mistake of Slab's, because Wade's right hand quickly forms a fist and delivers a perfect jab to Slab's left cheek. Wade quickly slips out from Slab as he writhes around in pain.

He soon gets up and screams, "NO ONE HITS JORDAN SLABINSKI!" at the top of his lungs before running towards Wade again, only to have Wade sidestep him and cause him to fall into a pile of papers, causing a second drizzle of greens, and purples, and oranges.

Derby just stands by confused that he escaped and wondered how he did. Slab gets up and gives Wade an angry glare, but Wade returns Slab's glare with one of his own, and if looks could kill, people should stay at least 100 feet away from Wade. Just at that moment, Adam and Echo walk in. No one in the room notices them until Adam starts laughing. Hard.

_Present Time_

As the Raggedy Doctor explains what happened (which included a lot of pointing, because Wade did not know Derby and Slab's names), Adam just keeps that cheesy smile on his face. "This is definitely going to be a good year," Adam thinks.

Oh, how wrong and right Adam can be. And at the same time too.

_**TBC**_

* * *

Soooo… How was it? Did you enjoy it? If so, click that review button and leave me some praise or suggest something if you don't agree with something I did. Thanks! Wǒ ài nǐmen!


	4. Time to Meet the True Man Inside

**The Challenger**

* * *

Hey, how was your St. Patrick's Day? Mine was filled with drunks roaming down my street, so same old, same old. Anyway, I am back with this new chapter! I hope you enjoy! Oh, and congrats to _itsUriel_ for knowing what the phrase 'Raggedy Doctor' came from. It was from _Doctor Who_! Well, I guess it's time for the story now!

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Time to Meet the True Man Inside

**POV: Unknown (3****rd**** Person Omniscient)**

"So," Adam started, "Anyway… This is Echo, and the two nitwits you had unfortunately met under such bad terms are Derby and Slab," Adam said while pointing to each person he introduced. "And guys," Adam started before Echo cleared her throat, "And lady, this is my friend Wade Watson. He will be the new Geometry teacher this year."

"Cool! Two teenage teachers! Do you know what this means?!" Derby asked excitedly.

"No, what does it mean?" Adam questioned.

"Two pushovers! Less work!" Derby screamed, and Slab nodded excitedly, obviously forgetting he was angry at all. Echo just chuckled.

"Well, did you guys really think I'm a pushover?" Wade asked, and silence filled the room. "Adam didn't give a good enough introduction of me. My name is Dr. Wade Watson and I will not give you a little slap on the wrist for any missing assignment. I taught at colleges, I know every assignment is crucial and trust me, I don't take any mess. Especially this." Wade said before gesturing to the condition of his classroom. He continued, saying, "I expect you two to clean it up."

"How old are you?" Slab asked Wade.

"14. However, that is really not relevant to the fact that my classroom is a mess due to you two knocking all my papers down. Now, I want them cleaned up this instant."

"How about no." Slab said.

"How about if not, I will give you detention." Wade retorted.

"Go ahead, it isn't a punishment." Slab replied with a smirk stretched across his face.

"You have never had detention with me before." Wade calmly replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Slab saw the look he was given and instantly started picking up papers. Derby followed in Slab's lead.

"That's better. Now, I don't want a wrinkle on any of those papers. Oh, and the papers are numbered and color-coded. Please be lambs and put them in the right order for me. Thank you." Wade said, his face now etched with a smug grin on his face.

He turned to Adam and Echo and said, "Oh, right. Adam and Echo, follow me please," as he walked out of the room. Adam and Echo look awestruck that Wade had just done that. Their jaws were agape as he walked out of the room calmly. They glanced at each other one more time before quickly following him. As soon as they closed the door, Wade burst into laughter that was similar to Adam's when he first saw the room.

"I cannot believe I had that effect on him. He looked like a gigantic bully," Wade gasped between laughter.

"Neither can I," Echo and Adam said at the same time and started to join Wade in his laughter.

"Anyway," Wade started, as he stopped his laughter. He turned directly to Echo saying, "Because you are the only one who has not tried to wreck my room today, excluding Adam, of course, I must say it is a pleasure to meet you, Echo," Wade said softly before gently lifting Echo's hand and kissing it. "WAIT, WHAT?" Adam started to think. Echo blushed softly as she spoke, saying, "And I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you as well."

**POV: Adam**

I cannot believe my best friend and roommate from college is hitting on my crush! Well, I guess it is my fault, I did not tell him I like Echo. But shouldn't he be able to tell that I like her? I mean, when I get around her, I'm not my normal cocky self. I get nervous and sweaty, and I stutter. I never stutter! Well, this must be the most awkward moment for me ever!

"ADAM!" I finally hear.

"What!" I snap.

"What's wrong?" Echo asks me. Echo. Sweet naïve, unobservant, beautiful Echo. What's wrong, you ask? Well, maybe, it's the fact that my best friend betrayed me, or maybe it's the fact that you are already falling for him. I mean, I can see it in your caring eyes.

"Nothing! If you'll excuse me, I have a syllabus to finish," I say before bolting off. I hear Echo calling after me as I run away, but I really don't care. I've already been betrayed by my best friend.

Why did I have to fall for a pretty girl?

**POV: Echo**

"ADAM!" I scream after, but he keeps running. Why is he so hard-headed? I mean, I don't know how I feel about him anymore. He was just my teacher, then a friend, and now, I don't know. I mean, most people don't see it, but he is cute, caring, and honest and that's why it is so hard to decide my feelings, because if he doesn't like me, I just ruined a great relationship.

And then, here come the new teacher. My god, he's really hot, with his nice smooth skin, that's a nice shade of caramel, and… is that a six pack? However, that doesn't matter because I am not interested in him. I like Adam… I think. Errrrggggghhhh! Why does this have to be so hard!

Before I can continue my inner monologue, Wade turns me towards him and puts his hand on my chin, the other on his waist, tilting my head to look at him. He says softly, "So, what now?"

I am captivated by his eyes. They start out being a smooth honey brown, but they keep changing. They change to dark ebony, then back to a soothing brown, and then, they start to look greyish. His eyes are a strange treasure, they look like they have been through so much and over so many more years than 14, but I can't help but start to think about Adam's lovely baby blues. The ice crystals in his eyes ever moving and flowing, shining in the light.

"So, anyway, tell me the truth," Wade says, drawing me out of my trance, my eyes still following his enigmatic eyes, "Do you like Adam?"

Now, I'm truly stunned. How did he know that? As if reading my mind, he says, "You start to get those cheesy, dreamy eyes each time he comes by. You were extremely caring when he zoned out and looked distraught when he left. Plus, you look a little distant towards me, as if you would be interested in me unless you were interested in someone else. I wouldn't need to be a mind reader to notice that!" He'd understood each thing I had done and broke it down! Wow! And he even chuckled after, as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

He let go of my face and started to walk away before turning around and saying, "I have a plan on how you can get him, you know," and then he continued walking.

WHAT! He has a plan! He must really be a genius! I stand there for a second before running after him yelling, "Wait, what is it?"

He turns around again and says, "All you have to do is put a little fire under his ass. That's really all he needs. Motivation. You need to make him think he is close to losing you, so that he still sees a little hope and takes the opportunity to try and seize you back. It won't be so hard. I mean, he already likes you." Wait, Adam likes me back! YES! But if Adam likes me, why hasn't he made a move? Why doesn't he say anything? Am I not worth his time?

"Do you realize that sometimes you think out loud?" Wade utters. "Yeah, it's kind of funny listening to the crap you tell yourself. He is a nervous and stubborn kid. He thinks that you like me now, and that is why I kissed your hand. It was the Bunsen burner under his test tube (YEAH! Science joke!). I knew you would blush, I mean, who wouldn't? And I knew what he would think, I mean, I shared a dorm with him for 3 years before I graduated! I learned a lot of his mannerisms. He is a weird guy, with weird ways, but he is caring and loving, and that's what draws you to him, isn't it?"

"Yes," I said sheepishly.

"So, I'm going to talk to your wannabe man. Wait here."

This guy is definitely weird.

**TBC**

* * *

So what's up with this chapter? Do you like it or does the story need something. Tell me with a review! Wǒ ài nǐmen! Bye!


	5. Kickstarting the Young

**The Challenger**

* * *

Happy Easter! So, what's up peeps? Haha, peeps. Because it's Easter! How y'all doing? Good? Good. I've been typing a lot this week and editing with comments. I hope you guys like these chapters and always comment! I love to hear what you think! Even the haters. Alright, now that that's out of the way, it's story time!

P.S. I'm listening to Watsky's _Cardboard Castles_ right now, and I have to say, it is absolutely amazing! I recommend that you buy it right now! It is amazing and I love and Watsky is so talented!

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Kickstarting the Young

**POV: Wade**

I think this little love story between Adam and Echo is better than any one I've ever seen and dealt with. I mean they are so cute together! Anyway, I need to talk to Adam so he can finally just see that Echo won't always be there and he has to fucking fight for her! I mean, I hate dealing with these hard-headed people, but the reward of seeing people finally get together is so sweet! So, here I am, walking down the hall to my best friend's room, where he is angrily writing his syllabus and lesson plans.

"Hey, Adam," I say to him, to which he only grunts in reply. "So, Echo is really pretty. Why didn't you tell me how gorgeous she is?" I ask him, knowing it would push him closer to the edge.

"Because," he replied, quite simply.

"Well, anyway," I start, "I'm thinking about asking her out." Yep, that's what he needed. His head instantly snapped in my direction, rage in his eyes.

I act oblivious to his anger before asking him, "What do you think I should do?" Oh, my god. I saw his resolve fall off the cliff. He lost it. Point. Blank.

"Are you serious?!" He screamed. "I really like Echo! Why do you think I was so upset when you kissed her hand? I thought I made it clear that I liked her!"

"Not really," I responded calmly, "You had not once said explicitly, 'I like Echo,' which means I have the right to like her and even if you had, I still have the right to like her."

"Are you seriously going to do this to me?" Adam questioned, well, really, more like demanded.

"Yes, I am going to let Echo choose between me and you. And because neither of you have made a move towards each other, I think it is perfectly fair for me to make a move towards Echo." I started to walk away with him fuming, before I turned around to say, "May the best man win," which I followed by a wink.

Oh yeah, I definitely jump started his stubborn, stupid ass.

**POV: Adam**

I have horrible friends. Derby is dumb and blindly oblivious. And, well, Slab is… just Slab. It's first period, and I'm forced to teach with no lesson plan. Great. Just great.

I start out class with attendance. And then I start introducing myself. "Hello class, my name is Adam Young and I am going to be your Environmental Teacher this year. I recognize most of you from my class last year, but I definitely see some new faces! Welcome all of you to my class."

I grinned until I saw Echo. Beautiful, caring, sweet Echo. I frowned realizing that I might lose to Wade. Every student who was like me and Wade at college (a child prodigy) would talk to Wade (male or female), though he never really hung out with any of them. I never really asked any of the girls out because, once, I decided to ask out Emily Smith. She was this 13 year old girl who was very pretty, but she was also very vain.

When I asked her out, she looked at me with disgust, before spitting out, "What girl in her right mind would ever go out with you? I mean, I talk to all of my friends and your name never comes up when we mention hot boys. I wouldn't even go out with you to get close to Wade." She continued in a softer voice, "But you could get me a date with him right? I mean, he is, like, soooo hot! I would try and hook you up with Stacy if you get Wade to go out with me!"

That never happened. And when I think back to that moment, I realize that I always played second violin to Wade. I also wonder how Emily Smith got a scholarship. She was such an airhead. But I'm not in college anymore, and I need to focus on my class.

I quickly diverted my gaze all around the room to other students, and in the back I see Derby and Slab sitting next to each other. WAIT A SECOND! Is the world imploding? Those two would never sit next to each other. Willingly. Unless they finally decided to put their petty differences aside. But I seriously doubt that.

"So, that was me introducing myself. Now, it is your turn. Starting from the front of the first row, you guys will introduce yourself out loud to the rest of the class before passing it on to the person behind you. When we reach the end of the row, we will continue with the first person in the following row. Got it! Okay, we will start with you first… ummm," I said pointing at the girl.

"Emily." Okay, that is a weird coincidence. "Alright, Emily, you will start us off."

"Hi, my name is Emily Smith, and I am 15. I like animals and makeup. Oh, and boys," Emily said.

Wait, that has to be a coincidence! I mean, I thought she graduated with me! Wait, no she didn't. But I thought she just went to a different college! As I kept thinking, the introductions continued. The introductions passed by Derby, and Slab, before one caught my attention.

"Hi, my name in Callie Cummings," the girl said, "I am 15 and I think I have a crush on someone in this room!" The girl exclaimed. Gasps and whispers were spread throughout the class before I noticed something. The girl was looking directly at me and when I glanced at her, she winked at me! Winked at me! Wow! That was a little shocking, but I was a great boost on my confidence. I also felt the tension in the class rise as Echo glared at Callie. It was at that point that I realized that I can't give up on my quest to get Echo to like me. I can't ever give up!

**POV: Echo**

I saw that! That little slut winked at Adam! I'm going to kill her! No, wait, I can't. I need to stick to the plan. I need to make Adam come to me, not have me come to him. I started zoning out before I heard Adam's nice smooth voice again telling everyone to get back on track and finish the introductions. I was next. "Hi, my name is Echo Zizzleswift. I am 15, and I like cheerleading and science." That definitely got Adam's attention. I saw a little smirk on his face. Yep, he is definitely coming to me.

Anyway, following me, there's a girl named Ciara Sexton who said she likes tough guys, and wasn't afraid to hit a teacher, before giving Adam a dirty look. He gulped, very loudly. I was about ready to smack that whore. Then, I realized I wouldn't be able to take her anyway, she looks like a female Slab, except with a pretty face. Finally, after everyone finished introducing themselves, Adam said, "So now that we know each other a little, I hope we'll have a great year." After he said that, the bell rang. Everyone started piling out of the classroom, but Adam stopped three people from leaving. The **BEAST**, the upset girl,and the nasty, winking **SLUT**. Why do I have to like him so much? Anyway, I have Global Studies to go to so I leave, hoping something doesn't happen to Adam.

**POV: Adam**

"Excuse me, Emily, Ciara, Callie, could you please stay behind for a second?" I asked them. These three girls were the only new students in my class, but they specifically drew my attention. They stopped and turned around walking back into the classroom.

"You know, I could just punch you right now, right?" Ciara threatened.

I shivered while saying, "Yes, I understand that, but I need to speak with you three. Do you happen to know each other?"

This time Callie was the one to speak, saying, "Well, why do you need to know, _Adam_?"

I shivered yet again, realizing she was planning on avoiding my question, telling her, "To students, it's Mr. Young."

"It wasn't when I knew you, Adam." I was shocked at the voice. It really was Emily.

"When I knew you, you weren't my student. And it also helps that you wouldn't be near me. What happened to you?" I said to Emily.

"I did bad things. You were there to see some of them. I went over the top once and I got expelled. After I was expelled, they found out that I skipped crucial classes and so I have to come back to high school and complete them."

"But why did you come to this high school?"

"Well…" She said slowly.

"It's because Wade is here, isn't it?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Is it that obvious?" she questions.

"Supremely," I reply, slightly upset that she was still up to her old tricks in a very small way.

"Did I really need to be here for this?" Ciara says, breaking into our conversation.

"Yes, because no one answered my question yet. Do you three know each other?"

"Oh, my god! Yes! We know each other! Are you happy now?!"

"Not completely, how do you know each other?"

"Are you serious?! We went to school together!"

"I thought so, you guys may be different, but you seemed close. I could tell that each time one of you said something, the other two looked comforted and supportive," I told them smoothly. "Anyway, you guys missed the bell, so I will walk you to your classes."

"You know," Ciara said, "I really don't like you."

"Give it time, you'll either warm up to me, or hate me even more."

"I've already warmed up to you, Adam," Callie told me.

"Well, Callie, I think it will take me a lot of warming up to get used to you," I told her.

**POV: Wade**

So, I don't have classes to teach for the first two periods, so I am taking this opportunity to read some fanfiction, but before I can finish my story, an automatic update on my laptop restarts it.

"Dang!"

"You call?"

"Ah! Who are you?!"

"I am Dang," says the tiny Asian man, as he points to his name tag. "And you call."

"No, I just said Dang," I inform him.

The tiny man appears behind me (how did he do that!), and says again, "You call?"

"Ahhh!" I scream, "Stop doing that!"

"Well, I need to get back to work. Bye now!"

"Alright. Goodbye," Dang said awkwardly.

"Oh, and Dang?"

"Yes?"

I snuck up behind the man like he did to me and say, "Boo!"

"Ahhh!" he exclaims.

I don't think he will like me very much.

**TBC**

* * *

Angry Echo is angry! And Wade is playful as always. Thank you for reading this chapter! I appreciate all your support. Start asking me some questions and maybe I might answer them! Also, I will start leaving a list of the awesome people who have favorite this story and left great comments at the end of every chapter as well, so spam me with your comments and wǒ ài nǐmen!


	6. Finding Themselves

**The Challenger**

* * *

¡Hola! What is up with you guys? I have been writing my ideas down all week, but lost the sheet of paper! However, I reached back in my thought banks and remembered what I had thought of, so here is the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Finding Themselves

**POV: Adam**

Period three means I have break for two periods straight, and then lunch with Echo. This is definitely the time to finish drafting a lesson plan. However, each time I try to draft my plans, my mind drifts back to 1st period. The tension between Echo and Callie was palpable in the air. And Echo really looked angry at her. Could she have been trying to… keep her away from me? No, I am definitely overthinking things! Though, that is a really great thought.

**POV: Wade**

So, third period, huh. I have to teach this period and the next one! Fanfiction, you keep alluding me! My class is jam-packed with people, including Echo. I keep catching the small glances that she casts in my direction. Each time I notice her, she looks away as if she had not been looking at me. So, she wants to talk, hmmm. I can tell that she wants to talk by the length of her glances.

Anyway, those two nitwits are in my class as well. What were their names? Slob and Curtsey? I have no idea, really. And Emily is in my class. I remember her. She followed me around like a little puppy. I was quite pitiful. Not enough so for me to date her, though. Pity, too. I mean she is pretty; she's just not for me. Anyway, the bell just rang which is the universal sign that I need to start my class now. Urrgghh! I don't want to do this! Well, I have to now.

"Good morning, students. My name is Dr. Wade Watson and I will be teaching you Geometry this year," I stated, calmer than I thought I would.

I randomly hear someone yell out, "Kid teacher! That means yet another pushover!" That is the second time I've heard that comment today. "I don't know how your other teachers behave, idiot," I say, speaking directly at the person who yelled out, "But I intend to be strict in this class."

"The keyword being 'intend,'" another buffoon had the nerve to yell.

"Do you know what 'capital punishment' is?" I asked the fool. He instantly shut up and looked straight ahead. I notice that most of the class joins him in the perfectly logical response. "I'll take that as a yes."

There were a few people still talking which meant that they did not get my threat. I cleared my throat very loudly to get the rest of the class' attention. "So, anyway, today I am not planning on making you do any work…" I said, but before I could finish completely, people interrupted with loud cries of joy. "However!" I scream, "I am privy to changing my mind if someone leads me to. You may speak to each other for 5 minutes while I prepare everything that I need to," I inform them.

They started screaming so loud, I was afraid that the sound barrier was in danger, which lead me to almost shatter half the class' (including my own) eardrums by yelling, "Quietly!"

As they hushed down to a nice lull, I mouthed 'thank you' to them as I started to set up my projector. As soon as it had been centered on the whiteboard, which was in the side of the room, I realized that I had brought my heavy, gigantic SMART Board with me and set it up in first and second period directly in the front of the room, before trying to read, so I just plugged my laptop into it and looked around the room at the shocked faces who did not notice it there before or just took a sudden liking into it. I quickly recalibrated it and made sure everything was in order before saying, "So, class, shall we get started?"

**POV: Echo**

"Echo," I heard from the front of the class, coming from the one and only debonair man in the room, Wade. I sigh, slightly upset that he broke me out of my wonderful daydream of me and Adam on a beach. I had sand in my toes, a sea breeze in my hair and Adam was shirtless. His body is a masterpiece with just enough muscle (kind of like a swimmer's body). I was just about to touch my lips to his when I heard Wade's voice…again.

"Echo," he said, more calmly than the first time.

"Yes, W… Mr. Watson?" I stuttered to him.

"I asked if you could pass these papers out to the class," he stated, lifting a tiny stack of papers.

"Alright," I quickly spoke, trying to get this over with as quick as possible.

I quickly snatched the papers out of his hand and in a matter of five seconds; all 30 people in the room had a paper. I sat down at my own desk with the paper that I set on my own desk and studied it, waiting for Wade to start talking. It was a syllabus. It had the rules of the classroom and the needed supplies for the year. Most of them (scientific calculator, compass, ruler, 1.5 in. binder, dividers, graph paper, college ruled paper) I had already bought in anticipation for class.

Truth be told, I absolutely love math, and science was a close second for favorite subject. I was naturally good at math and science is filled with math. Equations and complex problems were second nature in my mind and in science, there is always something you have to calculate and convert into something else.

However, when I was in 5th grade, I was considered a major nerd. I was picked on and bullied, but I was always nice to people. One day, this group of popular high school girls came up to me and started berating me with insults. Some of the things they said included "You will never get a boyfriend" "Look at that ugly little bitch, no one will ever love her" and "Wow, I wouldn't even help her cut her own face off to fix it".

When I look back, I don't get why they said those things, and to this day, I still can't make sense of their insults, but the word 'bitch' tore through my rough, but kind, skin and I changed that day into someone who hides their brain power to everyone around them. I could have probably been like Adam (you know, a child prodigy), but even before that moment, I said I wanted to be normal. After that moment, my grades dropped and I started to fit in. I was still on the honor roll, but not by much. I stop over-achieving. I became meaner and tougher, so I would never be hurt again. My sci-fi love bled through, though, and people, sooner or later, accepted it and some joined in my love.

Now here I am, in my favorite class (next to science, of course), and on the spot, I make the decision that this year, I will get Adam to like me, and I will start being me again.

**POV: Adam**

So, a syllabus was easy to make. Now, I'm bored. I could make some plans… or I could spy on Wade's class and try to sabotage him from making Echo like him. Yeah, that sounds more fun and important. I close my lab's doors and lock them before creeping down the hall to Wade's classroom. I peer in his room and see him in the front of his class messing with the whiteboard with projections on it and scrolling through things using his fingers. WAIT! That's not a whiteboard! That's a SMART Board! He has a SMART Board in his room! I want a SMART Board in my room! ERRRGGGHHH! Why does he get everything?! I take a minute to compose myself before I quietly open the door and slip inside.

"Oh, Adam! So great to see you join us! Sit down! I would love your opinion on my teaching!" Wade shouted, frightening me. Dang it! I can't even slip into his class without him noticing me! I am so upset right now! Why is he so awesome! Wait, why would I call him awesome! ERRRRGGGGHHH! I calmly answer him, smoothly saying, "Of course I'll join you, I really like to see the progress of our new teachers." I said it with a little bit of cockiness and a smooth smirk plastered on my face.

"Good, please take any empty seat," he demanded. Oh, look, there's a seat right next to Echo! I giddily hop to that seat, but I notice that Echo isn't even paying attention to Wade (YES!), and instead, she is daydreaming. I listen to Wade a little and notice that he isn't so bad at teaching. I consider bothering Echo, but I let her daydream for a little longer.

"Echo," I finally whisper to her, after 10 minutes of letting her stare into the ceiling, intensely.

"AHHHH!" she screams and jumps out of her seat. What did I do? Did I really scare her that much?

"Echo, you seem really out of it. Adam, can you walk her to the nurse's office?" Wade interrupts, as all eyes stare at me and Echo.

"Of course I will," I say a little too eagerly.

I help Echo off the floor (because she fell out of her chair pretty hard) and put her arm over my shoulder to help support her as we walk out. I grab the doorknob and we slowly walk out.

"Echo, are you okay?" I ask, my voice shaking a little.

"I'm faint, but fine," she says after about a minute of us walking.

"Echo, you seem distant, what's up?" I ask, concern laced in my voice.

"I don't know, I just kind of feel distracted."

**POV: Echo**

'I feel distracted because of you,' I wanted to say, but I was afraid that he would take it weird. Wade says that Adam DOES like me, but then again, I did just meet Wade. Though, when I think about it, why am I so sure of Wade's plan on how to get Adam to like me? What if Wade has an ulterior motive? Why is love so confusing?

"Well, I can stay with you to keep you company until lunch time," Adam told me.

"You know, you don't have to. It's okay," I said to him. I don't want to make him worry too much over me. I also don't want him to pass up a time to work for me.

"It's cool, I don't have anything to do, but sit in my room bored."

"Alright, then," I replied. And so, we sat in the nurse's office and talked, and let me tell you, it was one of the greatest moments of my whole school career.

**TBC**

* * *

So, yeah… that's a thing. I think this is my weakest chapter so far; however, I am planning on making up for it within the next few chapters. Now, onto the major issues, I am thinking that this story should be around 15 chapters; however, I can make it longer, but only if I have enough ideas. PM and comment on your opinions of the length of this story, however I have reached a little block and require help. Now, onto acknowledgments and replies starting from chapter one to the present:

RudolphTheWhat: Thank you very much! I did what you asked!

mysteriouswatch: Thank you! I update every Sunday!

*Yusuki Mazui: Thanks for your offer, I will address that a little bit later. And back to the story, thank you!

*icewolf14: I have no idea what that means... but I have a feeling that you will tell me later.

randommmm: What is your story? I would really like to know! And to your comment about my story, I politely disagree. I do not even contend in that category! However, that is very sweet of you to say.

iluvharrystyles123: Oooh! Many flavors of vanilla! I also have many European descendents, but I am also black. If anyone could not tell, Wade is based off of me! (Oh, and a little note, Callie is based off of an ex of mine!)

Guest: I am! As you read this, I updated!

NotImportant: I know! I watched it because I found out about that channel a little before you suggested it! Fēicháng gǎnxiè (Thank you very much)! (And another note, I definitely don't like Mr. Kidd, and the show is using little annoying gimmicks and putting Adam down, which I also do not like! And I did watch Mr. Kidd, too)

74lover: Grazie!

*Edu10: I might have just disappointed you. :(

* * *

Thank you for favoriting and following my story! Everyone with an asterisk (*) has followed the story along with these people:

TREX19990

ilovedisneykaty

* * *

Three people have favorited my story. They are:

14brash

Cassernzero

Edu10

* * *

Wǒ ài nǐmen! (I love you all!) BYEEEEEEEEE!


	7. NEW NEWS (and drama)!

Hey guys, it's Wade here. I have a little bad news for y'all, but I guess there is a little good news laced in here. I have been unable to post for the past 2 weeks because I was preoccupied with family matters, but now that I have no more prior matters, I have complete writers' block. Now, that is the bad news, and here is the good news. You get to give me some great ideas in the comments and if I like them, I will fit them in my story. I have no ideas whatsoever, except for the big picture I have, but I want to amuse you and what better way than to let you give an idea and ME write around YOU.


End file.
